No Game No Life
thumb|center|700px Summary No Game No Life is a Japanese light novel series written and illustrated by Yū Kamiya. It has been published by the publisher Media Factory, under the impression of MF Bunko J, since April 25, 2012, currently with ten published volumes and the eleventh is scheduled for 2020. The author and his wife Mashiro Hiiragi adapted the light novel in a manga series that has been published since January 27, 2013 in Monthly Comic Alive magazine. A second adaptation for a gaiden manga titled No Game No Life Desu! and illustrated by Yuizaki Kazuya, was serialized between May 27, 2015 and November 27, 2017 in Monthly Comic Alive magazine and compiled into four tankōbon volumes. An adaptation of the original series for a 12-episode anime produced by the Madhouse studio was aired between April 9 and June 25, 2014. An adaptation of the light novel's sixth volume for a movie titled No Game No Life Zero (ノ ーŌ ー ム ・ ノ ー ラ イ フ ゼ ロ Nōgēmu Nōraifu Zero?) Premiered in Japan on July 15, 2017. * Synopsis: Brothers Sora and Shiro are inseparable, both in the real world and in the gaming world. Their combined individual skills make them an invincible team: Sora, with her amazing intuition and knowledge; and Shiro, with his intelligence that goes beyond a genius prodigy. In the real world, they are hikikomori, inmates, and antisocial, but in the gaming world, they are both part of 『Kuuhaku』, a mysterious group of online gamers who win every game with an incredible score. Player account names are always a gap, so they are known as a "gap". One day, after defeating a mysterious opponent in an online chess game, the brothers are offered their opponent to be reborn in their world, Disboard - a fantasy world where everything is determined through games. When they accept the proposal, Sora and Shiro are summoned to Disboard by the god of that world, Tet, and begin to meet their opponents, the sixteen Disboard races known as the Exceeds. However, in this world there is no violence whatsoever, being a place where everything is solved through games, provided that these games do not go against the ten commandments made by Tet. The Exceed races are the races for which the Ten Commandments are valid because they all have reasoning ability. And between them is a division, where the first six are linked to life and the rest are classified as creatures. So together, the brothers begin their journey to rescue the weak human race from Imanity and conquer the world and then challenge Tet to the title of God. Rules No Game No Life is a work that mostly works with Strategies, Skills and Speed, and achievements that scale in Destructive Power are found within the Games themselves, or during Volume 6 (Movie). Terminology Exceed= Exceed refers to the 16 rational Disboard races to which the Ten Commandments apply. They are ranked based on their affinity for magic. No mix between races is observed in Disboard. The top 6 races are considered as "Life" (生命, Seimei) while the other 10 races are considered as "creatures" (生物, Seibutsu). The division between the top 6 and the top 10 races represents the difference between heaven and earth, for "Life" is much more powerful than "Creatures." All races were created by an Old God except Imanity. |-|Ten Pledges= Ten Pledges (十 じ ゅ う の 盟 め い 約 や く Jū no Meiyaku) are the rules that rule the world of Disboard. They were defined by Tet when he became the One True God at the end of the Eternal War among the Old God. Like the ancient God of the Games, the promises basically forbid the 16 races from committing war and violence and settle their disputes for gambling. Players of a formal game must keep the Ten Commandments by raising their right hand and saying "Aschente" (h に 誓 っ ッ シ ェ ン テ), which means that these promises apply to them. These ten promises are similar to those made by Riku Dola and Schwi Dola before the end of the Great War. These were known as the Six Commandments and differed by saying "Aschento" and not "Aschente". The word Aschente came from the two words Achete, a word to honor the dead during the Great War and Aschent, which was a consent between the races. Ten Pledges 1 - All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world. 2 - All conflict in this world will be resolved through games. 3 - In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value. 4 - As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, and any game may be played. 5 - The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game. 6 - Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld. 7 - Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority. 8 - Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss. 9 - In the name of god, the previous rules may never be changed. 10 - Let's all have fun and play together! |-|Disboard= O Boardtop World, Disboard (盤 上 のデ ィ ス ボ ー ド, Disubōdo ) it is the world in which the main story of No Game No Life takes place. This fantasy world was modified by Tet to become a more "friendly" world after he became the One True God at the end of the Eternal War. |-|Race Piece = Race Piece it is the instrument that owns the rights of a race to be considered an Exceed, so although the Breed Pieces may be wagered, it is not advisable to do so, because if a Breed representative bets his play and loses, the breed rights as Exceed will be eliminated and the Commandments will no longer apply to them. Peças *King - Imanity *Queen - Flügel *Bishop - Dwarf *Bishop - Ex-Machina *Knight - Dampiro *Knight - Seiren *Rook - Elfs *Rook - Lunamana *Pawm - Old Deus *Pawm - Phantasma *Pawm - Elemental *Pawm - Dragonia *Pawm - Gigantes *Pawm - Fairy *Pawm - Demonia *Pawm - Werebeast Status Author: Yuu Kamiya Classification: Manga, Anime, Light Novel. Genrer: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Ecchi, Fantasy, Isekai Number of Releases: *'Manga: 4 Volumes' *'Light Novel: 11 Livros' *'Anime: 1 Season, 12 Episodes and 1 Movie' Mascot: Jibril : thumb|left|200px Supporters: *'Resh' Power of the verse Because the series focuses on fighting via games, it does not feature direct deeds, so most of the information comes from quotes, or deeds that occurred in the Eternal War (Novel Volume 6). But inside the verse, it is explained by Steph that the ranking of Exceeds is due to their affinity for magic. Within the Top 6 races, we see feats that rank far above the other 10, ranging from City-based Flugels to Transcendent Tet. The other Old Gods have a 13D existence, and gods like Artosh have Universal quotes. In speed capability, Jibril is seen as being able to bend Space to move at infinite speed, but by its own attributes, is capable of reacting to thousands of lasers simultaneously without difficulty. This ability of the Jibril scales to the higher races. In Haxs, the verse has a good range, such as Spatial Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Omniscience, Mind Manipulation, etc. Personagens Imanity Sora (4).png|'Sora'|link=Sora (No Game No Life) Shiro.png|'Shiro'|link=Shiro Stephanie Dola.png|'Steph'|link=Stephanie Dola Clammy Zell.png|'Chrammy'|link=Chrammy Zell Riku sprite.png|'Riku'|link=Riku Flügel Jibril.png|'Jibril'|link=Jibril Werebeast Hatsuse Izuna.png|'Izuna'|link=Hatsuse Izuna 12c6d3e6393806632cf531836c2d4f93.png|'Miko'|link=Miko Elfs Fiel Nirvalen.png|'Fiel'|link=Fiel Nirvalen Shinku sprite.png|'Shinku'|link=Shinku Nirvalen Ex-Machina Aeiou.png|'Schwi'|link=Schwi Old Deus Tet (1).png|'Tet'|link=Tet Horou Design.png|'Holou'|link=Holou The Flugels and Artosh.jpg|'Artosh'|link=Artosh